


Yuli's Diary (Yuli knows all your secrets)

by Amaliz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open to collaboration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-17 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaliz/pseuds/Amaliz
Summary: Yuli is the referee of the LEC and she see everything and hear everything- She know every secret of the boys in the LEC. Every chapter is an entry to her diary and some secret behind the scene. OPEN TO COLLABORATIONS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short something i wrote because i wanted to start somewhere with short behind the scenes stories from Yuli the referee point of view. If you wanna collaborate let me know. Every player can be included and every situation too. Thanks for Reading and comments are appreciated.

LEC week 1 Summer Split. 

I’m finally back at the studio! After weeks watching worlds from home and enjoying some time to rest and spend holidays with my family, I’m happy to be back at work- 

A lot has change since Fnatic lost Wolrds finals but the most impresive thing was Caps leaving the team. Rasmus is such a cute boy, always nice to the staff and a bit clueless sometimes that’s why I find so crazy when he left the team. considering he had a relationship with the Team captain Rekkles. Martin is hot, really hot and super nice to everyone around him yet you could see in his face the sadness of facing his first LEC week with the new member Nemesis. He looked even more sad after what I saw when I was trying to fix my mic.

I was walking down the corridor trying to find Dan the guy who fix stuff around here where I catch a glimpse of Rasmus walking from his G2 waiting room wearing his brand new t-shirt back and white, straight to Fnatic room. The big orange Brand is glue to the door and a soft  chorus of voices came from inside. there where no laughs just directions probably from Joey. Rasmus was there, wandering around looking lost: like he knew he belonged there, that it should be his voice coming from inside.

“hey there, are you ok? “

Rasmus jumped in surprise. I was worried about him, he looked sad, like it was about to cry. I had never saw him like that: he was always cheerful like a little ball of sunshine. but this time he looked like a little boy in a grown up world-

“I… yeah. I was just passing by…”

“oh. ok, I see you on stage.” I tried to smile to comfort him when suddenly a voice emerged from the now silent Fnatic room. 

“Caps…” the voice sounded as broken as a dead tree. I knew who he was without even turning back. Martin Rekkles was there.

“I should go” I said trying to give them some space but neither of them seemed to be paying me any attention. They were looking at each others eyes both happy and sad. Rekkles looked at his new t-shirt and asked with a harsh voice:

“what are you doing here?”

“I… I actually don’t know. I felt nostalgic I guess…” Rasmus scratched his neck looking uncomfortable. Martin, on the other side was standing tall and proud. Like the sad face he just did was gone forever. Stoic he was. 

“ you felt nostalgic right… We… I don’t want you here. You belong somewhere else” Rekkles was being hard. 

“ I miss you. I miss all of you”

“you should have thought of that before leaving us. before leaving me without a single goodbye.”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t say goodbye to you. It was too hard!”

“you think that’s hard? Try waking up one morning and discover the one you love leaving you without so much of an explanation or even a goodbye. That’s hard! You hurt me” you break my heart!”

“ I didn’t mean to!

“but you did and now there’s nothing you can do about it!. go back to your new team. I’m sure they are as cold as you!

even though i wasn’t trying to eavesdrop the screams could be heard from every part of the corridor. 

“Martin? What’s going on…?. Caps!” A blond Dane appeared from the Fnatic room looking for the reason his teammate was screaming like crazy and he easily found the reason. Broxah was lost for words after he saw the black and white shirt on his friend. he looked as heartbroken as Martin, but not as mad. He was surprised and sad to find him there.

“ he was just leaving” said Martin with a sharp tone as he entered the Fnatic room like a storm. 

Broxah stood there looking as uncomfortable as Rasmus.

“how are you?” the blond asked without looking him in the eye

“i’m fine. I was just… checking on you guys” Rasmus tried to smile and failed miserably. Yet Mads was just too nice to pass an opportunity to make sure his friend? was doing ok.

“i’m glad. We are doing fine. Our new midlaner is great. How’s G2 treating you?”

“ they are a fun bunch of people. I like them”

“I’m glad.” Mads smiled with a genuine smile 

“thanks. I see you in the rift i guess” 

“yes. See ya”

the goodbye was awkward and sad and i felt like crying for them, for their broken friendship. Luckily for me Dan appeared with my new mic and I had to put my head in the game. Yet, I’m still feeling bad for them.

I guess I should sleep now, I have tons of work to do tomorrow and maybe some stream. 

bye bye


	2. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week is being sad for Yuli. She really want things to work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is placed in week 5 of Spring Split. I think I said i was gonna try to make it in chronological order but I guess i couldn't make it so probably it's gonna be back and forth in the Split. Sorry in advance for any gramatical or spelling mistake and I really apreciate comments and kudos.

Hello diary… I’m too upset right now to write but i’ll try my best so I can take everything out before going to bed. I have tons of study to do but I cannot stop thinking about him. This stupid guy always mess with my head. ooof I hate him so much! Why does he think he can say those things to me? Damn! He gets into my skin like it’s nothing and i can’t bare to keep working like this. Anyway I much rather tell you about the nice and sad parts of my amazing work.   
This week was a very much sweet week if I ignore the talk with “the guy”: Rogue, the new Lec team who hasn’t gotten any victory since the beginning of the split finally got their first one. It was sweet only because I love to see a team whos been down smile a little but it was really sad because of what happened after that. To make things work, the team brought a few new faces to try improve their performance on stage and one of those faces was a guy named Finn. He is really hot even if he’s not my type at all. He is a top laner and a very good one, I must add. So today they won for the first time and he and Kikis hug for so long on stage it melted everyone’s heart.  
but sadly that’s not it. After their game, I really needed to pee so I ran onto the bathroom but i could never make it there cause i didn’t wanna interrupt the scene in front of me: Finn was awkwardly standing in the middle of the hall, looking down and biting his lip. He looked like he was waiting for someone and I was right: Kikis appeared from Rogue’s waiting room focused on his phone without looking up and because of that, he crashed right into his teammate.   
“ oh, I didn’t saw you, sorry” Kikis said blushing visibly.   
“ What was that?” Finn asked looking straight into Kikis eyes who refused to look him back  
“ We crashed, it was an accident”   
“ You know what I’m talking about” Finn was mad and his tone raised just a bit  
“ no, i don’t” Kikis was clearly trying to ignore him by looking down at his phone like it was casually texting but he wasn’t pressing any buttons just avoiding Finn’s gaze.   
“ oh, so that’s the way its gonna be then? Ignoring each other after what happened last night?”  
“ nothing happened last night and you better keep your voice down or someone could hear you” This time Kikis looked up and straightened and noticed that the top-laner was approaching him slowly  
“ there’s no problem then, if nothing happened.” Finn was mocking Kikkis and I feared for a minute that they were going to start a fight but the jungler just shrugged and said:   
“ that’s right”   
Finn was just too close from Kikkis. The silence between those two was oppressive even in a place so full of people talking to each other and the crowd cheering not too far away from them  
“ We need to go meet and greet” Said Kikis in a deep low voice but Finn didn’t move. They were almost touching but neither of them made a move.  
“this is stupid” Said Finn with a mix of sadness and frustration walking away.

“I can’t do this” Kikis said like a whisper and Finn stopped his tracks.  
“ Do what?”  
“ Date you. Date anyone for that matter” He sounded terribly serious   
“ of course you don’t”  
“seriously. I'm a mess, i’m a terrible teammate and even a worst lover. I’m selfish and careless and just a complete asshole. And you are sweet and caring and you deserve so much better than me.” his tone was flat but he kept looking at Finn’s back trying to make him understand.  
“you don’t have the right to decide for me” Finn looked back and spoke harshly   
“ but I do. I do know what’s better for you and it’s not me”  
“ wow thanks. that’s comforting. It’s good to know the guy who is rejecting me is only interested in my wellbeing”  
“ Finn I…”  
“We’re late for meet and greet” 

Finn walk past me without even noticing me and Kikkis followed him with his green eyes until he decided he had to keep moving. I thought I had to say something, comfort him in any way but he went straight the other way and by the time everything was over, I was called back on stage and I had to wait another 40 minutes to go to the bathroom.   
It’s late but I’m a bit sad right now. I just want them to figure things out. I wish I could do something but I can’t and I should sleep.   
good night Diary-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Thanks for Reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> this was wrote in a hurry and can be edited any time haha


End file.
